ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Feast of Swords 2008/Guide
So far: One Malice charge (Edge of Death) gave Mochi corresponding to the DEFEATED Armor, and NOT the armor the malice was absorbed from. Seven Malice charges gave the Ibushi Shinai +1 Ten Malice charges gave the Federation Stables Scarf in East Sarutabaruta The Mithran armor has yet to be defeated in East Sarutabaruta, so I'm believeing it's there just to make life difficult. --Priestbilly 11:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Edit: Mithran Armor was defeated after about 20 minutes with an allance of 15, each party having a summoner to put up stoneskin or blink for thier respective parties, and with some bst mixed in for charm provoking. After defeated, she dropped nothing. Those that traded to her ??? got varied results, those who didn't have it, got the Ibushi Shinai +1. I already had the HQ swords, and one of the collars, all I recieved was the message saying I'd gathered a lot of malice... and 8 tarutaru Mocchi. Some members reported getting the Nation Stables neck teleport items. So I assume that unless you have the Ibushi Shinai +1, you receive that. If you do, it seems to be like any other ??? you get for killing an armor. Overall, I'd say it probably wasn't worth it, and that getting the Sword through the normal means of gathering malice is probably the best way. This was done on the Leviathan Server, in West Ronfaure. *Heard a rumor about turning in 50 malice charges for a special prize. I know it's just a rumor, but I want to challenge myself. I tested 25 earlier, in Gustaberg. Had all other possible rewards except bastokan stable medal. turned in 27 charges, (after soloing one of the little guys for practically an hour, turning around to keep from hitting him when he got very low, and absorbing every tp attack he threw, and the occasional Omodaka Armor killing me. I used about 7 stacks of Selbina milk total for the day of fighting the armors.)turned it in and got a stables medal. Testing 50 tomorrow, and 100 in two days if I feel up to it. I more or less just want the prestige of absorbing 100 charges in one run. We'll see what Omodaka has to say about it. **tested the 50 malice rumor. Most certainly a hoax. Turned in 63 malice and got 8 galka mocchi. --Caidryn 01:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC)Caidryn not sure the amount of times that you absorb really matters. I was able to get the Kingdom Stables Collar in one attempt off of the Tarutaru's armor, without having to absorb multiple times. And the Ibushi Shinai +1 dropped automatically once the berserk cat, er, Omodaka Armor, was defeated on West Ronfaure. --64k1 14:17, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Notes Feel free to remove these/move to the Talk page if more information comes to light. So far, the event is different from the last two years: simply killing the armor is no longer enough. The goal of the event is to "Absorb the malice from the armor." Which basically translates into using the Enchantment on your Ibushi Shinai, a five-second Magic Shield effect, to absorb the Armor's weaponskills. Each armor, including the Omodaka Armor, has two different weaponskills. Aetheral Toxin - AoE damage to all players within 10 yalms that have hate or is in party with someone with hate. Edge of Death - AoE set damage attack that brings all players within 20(?) yalms to exactly 1 HP. This attack will not injure a player who is involved in the festival but does not have hate. Ie, if you are engaged with the Mithran Armor and the Galkan Armor next to you uses this move and you have not engaged it previously, it will not affect you. The goal of the event is to absorb as many weaponskills as possible. Of the two, Aetheral Toxin has a very fast casting time (you can almost never use the sword fast enough to absorb it) while Edge of Death has a very long "windup" period, and is easily absorbable if you time it out correctly. - Aetheral Toxin is possible to absorb if the Ibushi Shinai is used just after the Armor begins to use the skill. - To block Edge of Death, use of the Ibushi Shinai should be used roughly 1 and 1/2 seconds after the skill is begun. The number of successful absorbs are kept on your weapon (though you can't see them) and stay on even if you zone or die and homepoint (which you will). So far the awards are based on the number of successful absorbs you can get with your weapon before trading it in to a fallen armor's ???. Seeing as how you actually WANT to be hit so that the Armor will gain TP, the old trick of having Phalanx/Stoneskin up before getting level capped actually hurts now. This makes fighting the Mithran armor rather difficult, as it deals out extremely high damage. I apologize for the roughness of this in advance and please feel free to edit as more information comes to light. Weapon Skills Found a good timing to block the weapon skills, so I edited the page to explain. FFXI-Nai 12:41, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Glitch The Mithran Armor (Omodaka armor) in West Sarutabaruta seems to be able to deal more than lethal damage (67 damage, when a PLD only has ~30, for example) in a single blow. This happened twice to me, once to a party member. It also happened in Sauromuge Champaign, but the damage dealer was a different (possibly Galka) armor. I reported this to the GMs, but they said they don't think it's a glitch. Considering that most of the mobs deal just 1-3 damage per hit, I'm inclined to think otherwise. Put this on the page for other members to consider. FFXI-Nai 12:34, 28 April 2008 (UTC) A follow up, the armor just one-shotted 3 players after somehow aggroing far out of its normal walking range. Fairly sure there's a glitch somewhere.FFXI-Nai 12:37, 28 April 2008 (UTC) And, to close this out, a GM has confirmed to me that the Omodaka armor is, apparently, meant to have this level of power. I'll put a note on the page so players know to expect this. FFXI-Nai 12:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah every year the Mithra is always the toughest, she's there to make it a little more challenging. --Kushiel 13:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Of course she's the most powerful and dangerous one. There is no such thing as Mithran Mochi. --Baroness 17:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ---- I truly believe the Omodaka Armor is just there to make life more difficult. Whether it gives any more malice than usual NM's is still needed to confirm, but the extra damage is normal. Without this monster the event would be really easy. Everyone here wiped to the monster, and just gave up on fighting it, instead just all the NQ NM's. --Tenshii 13:41, 28 April 2008 (UTC) The real fun with the Omodaka Armor is when everyone joins together to take her down. This usually won't happen until NA/JP primetime since this festival started at 1 am PDT on a Monday when a lot of people have work or school to be busy with. Earlier today a group of about 15 took her down on my server over the course of 30-45 minutes, with the number of people fighting her dropping occasionally to 2 or 3. It's possible, just difficult. I believe last year she was the only one who would drop the teleport item, so I presume that's why she was created... a tougher challenge for a better reward. --Tsunanko 13:47, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Other Rewards Has anybody found a way to obtain the Shinai, Hardwood Katana, or previous starting weapons from this year's event? Arcc 21:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) I just tried using the Wooden Katana from last years event to see if trading it this year could get you last years event items. It didn't work. Nothing happened when I tried trading. However I was able to get the Shinai by trading my Ibushi Shinai. I had about 4-6 absorbs and traded to the Galka armor after it had died. Still trying for the Lotus Katana though. --Rusomoso 00:07, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I just absorbed one malice from the mithra armor and traded it to the mithra armor after it had been defeated and I got the Hardwood Katana. The message I got from trading my Ibushi Shinai was, "You've absorbed lots of malice,kupo." That was only with one absord, so maybe the armor you get it from does make a difference. --Rusomoso 00:34, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Got the Lotus Katana from the mithra armor with 3 absorbs from the mithra armor. Rusomoso 01:01, 29 April 2008 (UTC) I got the Shinai before I got any of the stables rewards after something like 3-4 absorbs. FFXI-Nai 12:11, 29 April 2008 (UTC) In an attempt to earn the teleport necklaces, I'd gather 4+ malices and then trade my sword to the defeated armor. The first four times I recieved the other swords and katanas, then I received the San d'Orian collar. I headed to Bastok, accumulated 5 malices and traded to the ???, and recieved moochi T.T I heard a rumor that there is a 24 hour cooldown before you can obtain the next neck-piece; does anyone have any info to confirm/deny that? HarryXI 21:37, 3 May 2008 (UTC)